


Male Oc x Tsukishima Kei

by Jigoku_no_hono



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Omega, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Past Rape/Non-con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: Tsukishima had been ostracised for being an Omega for as long as he was the lowest of the low. He got his first heat when he turned 12 and at school during gym class. He felt strange as if his senses were being dulled and he felt dizzy. They were in the middle of drills and he just suddenly collapsed. All the other students except 3 had not gotten their instincts yet but the ones that did were Alphas. They came at him all of a sudden and one clawed at his arm leaving a permanent scar on his forearm. He hated alphas after that. It happened a few more times though as he grew taller and stronger he was able to take down an alpha for long enough that he could take his meds. He hated the excuses they gave for when they attacked him - Its your fault- -If you'd stop arousing me with your scent I wouldn't have attacked you- he hated Alphas. When Tsukishima moved no one would have ever imagined that he was an Omega due to his height and build, they all thought he was a Beta. Now at Karasuno Tsukki still hasn't given in on the habit of taking his medication constantly. That was until a new student joined a tall 192 cm black haired brown eyed blocker who transferred into the second years from a high school two towns over.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Male Oc x Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fic about Tsukishima Kei not embracing being an Omega and them finding his soul mate. He expected the overbearingly powerful Alpha to force himself on Tsukishima during his first accidentally open heat but instead he protected the younger male and became a barrier between Alphas and Omegas. He was able to control his urges for better than any other unmated Alpha.

When he walked into the gymnasium all eyes were trained on him even Tsukishima who usually didn't care about people visiting their practice couldn't keep his eyes off of the other male. He was tall. Taller than Tsukishima tall enough to hit his head on most doors in the school if he tried to walk through them and a thought came to Tsukki's mind of how funny it were to see him hit his face on one of these doors. He felt his body reacting to the scent that the Alpha gave off. He had never smelled an Alpha the suppressants dulled his senses too much but not for this Alpha. His scent was so clear and strong that Tsukki felt like suffocating. It was arousing. He felt himself react to just the others scent alone and before Daichi could introduce the other Tsukishima almost stormed out of the Gym and headed for the changing room. Most of the people only looked at Tsukishima for a moment before turning their attention back to the new member fo the team. Hinata, Yamaguchi and Nishinoya all shuddered at the new student. They could smell his scent though they all had partners they weren't marked yet unlike Sugawara so they stuck together and the new Alpha that stood before them seemed far too domineering to them it made them still in fear.

"This is our newest member Kousei Kakegawa" Daichi introduced a wide smile on his face,

"Its nice to meet you!" The other said his voice softer than the Omegas had expected, his somewhat intimidating features seemed less threatening when he bowed to them.

"It will be a pleasure working with you!" said Sugawara as he smiled at the Alpha brightly.

"Same!" He said and gave a small smile to the other. He didn't try to approach the omegas at all instead he went to great the Betas and Alphas of the team first before standing in front of the small group of three omegas that were still looking at him slightly pale. The other members of the team all knew that they were Omegas but they didn't really care as long as they were on leave during their heat and wouldn't cause them any problem by spewing off pheromones they didn't care. They were unsure of how this new kid was going to handle the Omegas.

Kousei slowly approached them until he was three long strides away from them and then he stopped. Hinata although scared out of his mind about meeting such a domineering Alpha for the first time smiled brightly with a 'nice to meet you' and the other replied with 'likewise' and then he bowed slightly before turning away and leaving. He was intimidating but also very considerate. The others waited for a bit but Tsukishima didn't come back he had left a note saying he wasn't feeling well.

When Kousei first walked in the door Tsukki was fine he was somewhat looking forward to playing Volleyball but once the Alpha walked in he lost control over his own body and so he quickly ran to the bathroom. When he sat down in one of the stalls he could hear himself panting heavily. His heart was pounding in his chest and his body was reacting strangely. The scent of the Alpha stuck to his nose like a drug and he couldn't do anything about it. He had pulled down his practice pants to find that his boxers were wet. He was aroused - too aroused - he didn't even register when his hands had pulled down his trousers and he had started to jerk himself off, while one hand covered his mouth. He was on the suppressants but he could feel himself building up. He didn't know what was going on, his hormones were going haywire because of the scent of one Alpha. That was when the realisation dawned on Tsukishima. He had probably found his Soulmate. This was similar to when he saw Hinata pent up about Kageyama. His hormones were going haywire every time he looked or even smelled Kageyama until the other had almost forced himself on the smaller male. When he was done he flushed the toilet before washing his hands. He was lost in though trying to figure out a way to suppress the unnecessary attraction to the other Male. The Alpha seemed strong. Too strong for Tsukki to be able to do anything incase the other forced himself on him. The others face kept flashing into Tsukki's mind and after a while he noticed his hands trembling. His mind went back to the memories of when he was smaller.

Three older Alphas two years above him had smelled his scent and ended up cornering him. It was dark when they pulled him into the park. He was on his way home from class and wanted to get his meds as soon as possible when the wind was suddenly knocked out of him. He was on the ground trying to breathe but he couldn't. He looked around frantically only to see three older boys standing above him. He saw the lust in their eyes and he felt scared. One grabbed his hands and held them above his head as the other two pulled off his shirt and his pants. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't push them off he couldn't fight them so he lay there frozen. He was half naked when one pushed his cock into his mouth. Tsukki couldn't breathe. He felt like gagging but it was so deep down his throat that he wasn't getting any air. The older males pubic hair was against his mouth and before Tsukki could register what had happened the boy started to thrust in his mouth until he felt a bitter substance run down his throat. The one over him got off as he removed his cock from Tsukki's mouth and he couldn't do anything but cough and try to breathe normally. The others were laughing and taking pictures before he felt something in his ass. As an Omega his ass had two functions one that lead to his developing uterus and the other which was used for the usual thing. He froze when he felt it go in before he started thrashing trying to push the older boys off him. He was saved by a student only a year older than him. He was a powerful Alpha that threw the others off broke their phones and memory cards and took Tsukki in his arms to carry him home. Although Tsukki had accidentally gone into heat on the way home and didn't have the right equipment because it was early the Alpha didn't care. He held Tsukki against his chest and caressed the younger boys hair. He had draped his jersey over his and kept apologising. Although Tsukishima didn't know the older boy he felt thankful to him. He was so exhausted thought that when his brother opened the door and lost it on his saviour he couldn't say anything. When Akiteru saw his little brother naked in the arms of a stranger he lost it. He quickly grabbed Tsukki from the other as the Dark haired boy apologised and bowed. Akiteru thought that he had done something being able to smell his strong alpha scent but after sitting in the entrance with Tsukki for a while he noticed that the younger boy wasn't trembling in fear. One of Akiteru's Omega friends had been violently raped before and after that he was trembling in front of his rapists for years still not being able to look at them without trembling. But Tsukki who was lying limb in his arms seemed more tired than scared. As Tsukki lay in his arms not smiling like he usually did Akiteru felt a pang in his chest. Maybe he had shouted at the wrong person. Akiteru took his brother to the bathroom wanting to clean him up. Omega Rape was common. Most of the time the police didn't get involved unless absolutely necessary and Akiteru saw that as disgusting. Omegas' didn't even go to Hospitals anymore after being raped because they would simply be dismissed and sent home. Akiteru was too late when he found his friend lying in the gutter his clothes shredded lying off to the side as semen ran out of his mouth and his behind. He wanted to take the beaten up Omega to the Hospital but the other just shook his head and went home. Akiteru had helped clean him up so he knew what to do. He placed the jersey to the side and put his brother on a stool in the bathroom. Although Tsukki was already 12 and a half he didn't fight his brother as he started to wash him. Akiteru watched his brother with tears prickling in his eyes as he poured the warm water over his cold form. He had washed the dirt off his body and was now getting to the sensitive part. He lifted his brother lightly and leaned him against himself. His hand traveled down to his behind expecting semen to be pouring out but before he got there a hand stopped him.

"They didn't get that far" said a cold distant voice right next to his ear. It was Tsukki who's eyes seemed to have dulled considerably. 

"He stopped them as they were putting it in!" The younger one said choking on a sob.

"I'm so sorry!" cried his brother and Tsukki froze, "I should have been there to stop them!" He said as his arms wrapped around his brother and he started shaking.

He had left the changing room and was now heading home again. He felt the light tremor in his hand as he remembered what had happened only a few years back. He couldn't keep his head straight and so instead of heading home he headed to the pharmacy. He only truly registered his surroundings when he stood before the pharmacist that looked at him in wonder. 

"I need a stronger prescription" he said silently but loud enough for the woman to hear as he placed his suppressant on the desk, 

"For your mate?" She asked with a smile but he gave no answer. He really didn't look like an Omega, not to others at least. 

"It needs to be at least twice as strong" He said again his hand clenching in his jacket pocket.

"Well the recommended dose will go down with a stronger prescription!" she said and he nodded his head.

"That will be 5 500 yen!" She said as she placed a pack of 45 suppressants on the desk and he payed her before grabbing them and leaving. When he got home he placed the suppressants into his personal medicine case for muscle problems that he used to have as a kid. Now it was a perfect cover for his suppressants. He took one immediately and almost fell down the moment he swallowed it. These pills were made to enter the blood stream immediately and were strong enough to suppress an Omegas Heat so his not fully developed unaccustomed body was overwhelmed by the new pill but that didn't stop him from taking it. It had been a week since he had started taking the pill and was only comfortable then, to rejoining the team for practice. Almost immediately they noticed his sluggish movements and realised that he truly wasn't well. He was able to block and serve, receive and spike almost like usual but when it came to simply moving about he seemed to almost trip over his own feet. At the end of practice he was heading out and Sugamama was talking Daichi into leaving the younger boy alone for a few days. Saying that he would be back in shape in no time. As Tsukki was making his way to the changing room alone he tripped over nothing and started to fall forward. He couldn't even brace himself because of how slow his reactions had become but he was thankfully caught by someone. Someone he was very much trying to avoid. Earlier that day he learned that the significant other was called Kousei Kakegawa. He steadied the male on his feet before asking him if he was ok. Even with his senses dulled Tsukki could feel the tingling of his pheromones kicking in. The suppressants couldn't do anything and he saw Kousei's eyes widen. Tsukki froze once again. He didn't know what to do. His body was acting on its own accord. He stood opposite his soulmate and his body wanted him but Tsukki didn't.

"I'm so sorry!" The other said. "If I had known I wouldn't have approached you!" Kousei said worry dripping off every word. "It must be unbearable!" He said looking down at the ground his head bowed.

"What?" Asked Tsukki bluntly.

"My scent is too overbearing that its caused you to use such excessive measures!" The dark haired male said as he bowed further.

"I'll try my best to stay away and cover my scent." he said as he took another step back. He looked up again and his deep chocolate brown eyes that enticed Tsukki's body so much were filled with sorrow and it hurt Tsukki to see those gorgeous eyes looking so pained. The other male left quickly not staying in the changing room for more than a second to get his stuff and leave. Tsukki was dumbfounded. He was scared of the Alpha. So scared that he tried stronger suppressants but nothing helped and yet the alpha didn't try anything even though he could tell that his scent was so pungent to the alpha by how his eyes narrowed and he inhaled the scent to savour it.

A week had passed but Tsukki still hadn't changed his medication yet and it was messing up his body. He felt worse and worse every day until he forgot it once. On the worst day to do so. Daichi and Suga were already in the Gym with Kageyama, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi and Asahi when Tsukki suddenly collapsed in the changing room. He hadn't realised that the reason why he was feeling worse was because his Heat was impending and today was the day that it would start. He was changing his shirt when he felt the sudden pain of his heat and he leaned against the locker only to collapse to the ground. He had a strong Omega scent that was always surpassed so when the scent hit the other players for the first time they lost it. All rationality was gone. Hinata froze in fear as he smelled the strong scent of Alphas and Betas alike being aroused. He saw them all looking at the collapsed Tsukki before he realised what was going on. Tsukki was an Omega. He had just gone in heat in a room filled with Alphas and only 2 Betas. Hinata was terrified. He didn't know what to do and so he ran out of the room bumping into Kousei who's eyes seemed filled with rage instead of lust. 

"Get Daichi!" He called as he ran in.

Hinata ran. Tears streamed down his face as he sprinted for the gymnasium. When he pushed the door open with full force it drew the attention of all the Players inside including Ukai and Takeda. They ran to him worriedly but weren't there as fast as Kageyama. Kageyama held his little mate in his arms as the other was bawling in his arms gripping his shirt in fear.

"D... D....Daichi!" Hinata cried out as he looked for their captain. "Daichi! DAICHI-san!" It was then that the captain was by his side kneeling closely.

"You need to help Tsukki!" He cried and they all froze.

"Whats wrong with Tsukishima?" asked the captain worriedly as he looked at his junior.

"He's.... He.... HE went into heat in the changing room!" cried hinata and Daichi was already sprinting away. He knew how problematic a heat became he had to help Suga for two years before he could mark him. Not even the shock of finding out that Tsukishima was an Omega could stop him from running there. What he didn't expect though was seeing his entire team knocked out on the floor barely injured. When he surveyed the room he saw something he could never have imagined. Tsukishima was trembling his hands clenched and a few stray tears ran down his cheeks as he was pressed into a broad chest. He was half naked his pants having been almost pulled off as he sat in Kousei's lap. Tsukki's hand curling up Kousei's shirt as the dark haired male held him in his arms. Kousei looked both worried and angry as he glared at Daichi, it was only then that Daichi noticed that Kousei had lost control and was like a feral beast protecting its precious someone.

"I'm not here to take him away!" said Daichi in a calm voice as he tried to approach the two.

"Tsukishima is in pain we need to get him his meds, ok?" He waited for a bit as he noticed Kousei's grip loosen. Sugawara walked in quietly after having forced everyone to stay out of the changing room. Suga was no threat to Tsukki in Kousei's mind as he too was an Omega. Although when he went to grab Tsukki's jacket that had somehow landed on the floor opposite them Kousei couldn't help but growl. Daichi was immediately in front of his Omega in a protective stance as the other trembled lightly.

"He's in pain. He needs his meds, so please let us help him!" cried Suga from behind Daichi and to only prove his point Tsukki let out a pained cry as another wave hit him. Daichi had to cover his nose to stop himself from loosing it and so he turned around to inhale Suga's sweat scent. 

"I can't stay here much longer!" Daichi squirmed,

"I know, his scent is too strong. Even I can smell it!" Suga said as he embraced Daichi before sending him out.

"Should I give him my meds?" asked Sugawara as he crouched down in front of Kousei. With no response Suga quickly grabbed his Heat medication and injected it into Tsukki's shoulder.

"Just give it a minute and he'll calm down!" With a quick smile Suga sat down opposite Kousei only to see blood dripping from his mouth.

"Kousei?" Suga asked wirily as he crouched down from the bench, "Did you bite Tsukishima?" He asked as he started approaching the two slowly. A low growl escaped from Kousei but Suga didn't know what it meant.

"Let Tsukishima go OK?" the smaller one asked but more like demanded. Tsukki's pheromones were dying down but Kousei wasn't letting him go. Suga feared the worst. A forced mark of an Alpha on an Omega. That was by far the worst fate. Even worse than being raped, because the mark would connect the two forever which was why Suga was so skeptical to do it with Daichi and why Noya and Hinata hadn't done it with their Mates yet. Suga quickly ripped Tsukki out of Kousei's arms causing the blond to cry out in pain. When Suga checked him for any bite marks he wasn't paying attention to Kousei. The taller one pushed the small grey haired male off of Tsukki his lifemate and covered him with his body. Suga only flew back a bit by the little force put into the attack and when he looked up at Kousei Suga saw blood running down his arm with a deep bite in his arm. Thats when it dawned on Suga that he had bitten himself to stay sane but it didn't work for long by how he was acting now. He wasn't violating Tsukishima though. Other males would have forced themselves on him by now but not Kousei he covered Tsukki's body instead. It took about 5 more minutes for the medicine to take full effect and Tsukki to lay on the floor unable to move at the verge of unconsciousness. Kousei slammed his own head into the floor before pulling Tsukishima's pants back on and covering him with a shirt.

"Thank you!" Kei whispered into Kousei's ear before his head fell limb and he fell asleep. Kousei looked hurt more than anything, but when he turned to Suga he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry about what happened!" although Kousei didn't remember much he knew that he had lost control by the mount of people lying unconscious in the room.

"I'll take Tsukishima home!" He said as he threw Tsukki's bag over his shoulder and picked him up. The tall blond looked small in the arms of this Alpha, like a child and not the sarcastic snarky person the team was used to. When Kousei walked out of the changing room carrying Tsukki bride style the others wanted to ask so many questions but at Tsukishima's pained face they all fell silent as they watched Kousei leave with Kei.

Here Kousei stood for the second time. He looked at the wooden door before knocking lightly. A petite woman with a yellow apron opened the door with a smile on her face and a cooking spoon in hand. As she opened the door she asked whether or not Tsukishima had forgotten his key again but she froze mid sentence looking at her son in another mans arms. The spoon dropped from her hand and she covered her now open mouth. Tears started to well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry.." started Kousei but remembering the last reaction he had gotten he decided to say something else as well "Nothing happened but it was close!" He said as he was about to bow.

"P-Please.... Please bring him inside!" The woman said as she opened the door further and Kousei stepped in slowly, "what... What happened?" She asked concern dripping from her voice.

"Tsukishima went into heat in the changing room and didn't have his suppressant!" he said slowly.

"How..." His mother trailed off.

"I got there on time and stopped them" He said looking down at Tsukishima's pained face.

"How were you able to," He turned to her and only smiled.

"Should I bring him to his room?" He asked silently and his mother nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry!" both were caught by surprise when Kei spoke up.

"I forgot to take my meds, and..." He was about to break down, something his mother hadn't seen before, Tsukishima Kei wasn't the kind of person to break down,

"Its not your fault!" Kousei spoke up before his mother could,

"But it isn't the first time!" He cried out clutching onto the dark haired males shirt.

"And it won't be the last..." Kousei said, "But from now on I'll be there to save you again and again." Tsukki's breath caught in his throat.

"I'll always be there for you my little mate!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the short fanfic


End file.
